For the automatic development of a photographic image onto paper, there is available what is commonly known as a "developing minilab" which consists of a small, self contained work station which has the capability of forming a latent image of desired size and orientation from a negative onto photographic paper. The minilab chemically develops this latent image in permanent form onto the paper. The development of the latent image is typically accomplished by a number of individual chemical baths located inside the minilab which contain developer, bleach-fixer, and stabilizer. At the conclusion of the chemical processing, the photographic paper is automatically dried and then discharged from the machine for delivery to the customer.
The drying operation is typically accomplished by blowing air onto the surfaces of the paper to disburse the liquid chemicals as well as to increase their rate of evaporation. It is important, however, that the flow of air across the paper be relatively uniform to avoid generating streaks on the paper. It is further important to maintain the air velocity across the paper at a sufficient level to provide for adequate dispersion and evaporation of the liquid.
A number of conventional dryer units have been disclosed. For example, Edgington, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,434, discloses a film dryer assembly which utilizes a number of segmented rollers for transporting the film past a plurality of air outlet nozzles.
In addition, a dryer nozzle having a cross sectional area which decreases in size along its length in order to provide a uniform air flow, is disclosed by Caratsch in U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,745.
And further, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,331 by Seelenbinder, et al. there is disclosed a blower housing for removing contaminated gases from a copier machine.